legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Triad
The Triad refers to the three Spirits who were adoptive sisters to Celeste in the Spirit Realm. The three were said to be legendary heroes in one of the worlds in the Mortal Realm as humans and when they passed on as humans, they were reborn as Spirits who were adopted by Celestria, the Goddess of Light and Balance, for their noble deeds in their human lives. Porthos, Athos, and Aramis, together they each represented a different color: Blue, Green, and Red respectively with their hair and eye colors. History The Triad took care of Celeste when she was still growing as a Spirit. During Celeste's era, she was sent down to the Mortal Realm by Celestria in human form to go investigate a threat, as the goddess was restricted and after Celeste and her party succeeded in preventing Darkness from taking over the area and the Mortal Realm from being destroyed, Celeste became the Goddess of Balance and Peace. During her era, Porthos, Athos, and Aramis helped her at one point. Celeste chose to live out a full life as a human in order to fully understand the mortals before taking up her new position, and the Triad helped out. At some point, the Solarian Empire split into various different kingdoms, as Celeste and her party believed an Empire that large ruled by a single ruler was far too much for one person to handle and there was a huge lack of balance involved. When Celeste lived out her mortal life and took up her Goddess duties, she sent the Triad out into the Mortal Realm to watch over the places, and the three used various spiritual projection-like clones of themselves to do so, while their real selves stayed in the Spirit Realm. Each Spirit chose a kingdom to watch over in order to keep the peace for as long as possible, as that is what Celeste intended. Once they picked a kingdom that they deemed was compatible with each Spirit, they granted each member of the kingdom's bloodline with their Blessings, combined with one from Celeste as well. Porthos chose Thet, Athos chose Cordelia, and Aramis chose Taonia. Since then, the three kingdoms in Solaria that were chosen were known as the Triad Kingdoms for their advanced abilities with the Triad Spirits and the three kingdoms always stuck by each other. This peace ended when Rai of Thet's great great grandfather tried to use Porthos's advanced powers to try to take over Taonia and potentially Cordelia and a few other kingdoms, as Porthos was arguably the most powerful of the three. Taonia was badly decimated as the size of the kingdom was halved and Thet was able to colonize a decent amount of the land. Rai's great grandfather died soon after the invasions and Rai's grandfather attempted to make amends behind the scenes and this continued on throughout the future generations, with Thet manipulating the trade networks to allow Taonia to recover relatively quickly economically. However, Taonia was unaware of this and since then was isolated from the rest of Solaria. The Triad since then broke up and the Spirits have not been reunited in the Mortal Realm ever since, until the events of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. Because of the Great War, Thet and Cordelia worked together, as the two had Caton the Wise connecting them. Prince Rai and Princess Starla de Cordelia worked together in the same party and eventually ran into Lissa de Taonia, an enemy of the Solarian Alliance, as Taonia wanted revenge against Thet. Fortunately, the truth about Thet was revealed by the current King of Thet to Lissa and her father and because of that and Taonia's deep beliefs in Celeste and her desire for Peace and her intentions of having the Triad work together in harmony, they agreed to all be together once again for the first time in generations, marking Starla, Lissa, and Rai as the first Triad in decades. In order to prepare for their final battles of the Great War, Lissa brought Rai and Starla to a Celeste Shrine in the Taonian desert where they all prayed to Celeste. By praying to Celeste enough times, a pathway appears towards the Spirit Realm and Celeste is able to appear in their minds and grant them her blessing. Those with Celeste's Blessing have access to summoning the Triad Spirits and using various other powerful techniques and the three were all able to use the abilities by that time. In Part II, the Triad played an even larger role in the story. The Myriad, Klaus, and Trym all were after the Triad Spirits, as they used Spiritual Power, an even stronger type of energy than Aura, and they wanted to use them to power up the Tower of Aura and Anima. Klaus wanted to absorb the Spirits and use it to power Anima, but the power was far too great for one without the respective bloodlines to handle, resulting in his death. Trym was able to use part of Porthos to power a mini-cannon that was part of Anima to access the Illusion Dominion, and Galen, the leader of the Myriad wanted to extract Aramis out of Lissa. Since the Tower of Aura and Anima absorb aura that is released into the air, Trym wanted to use Spiritual Power released by the Spirits to power the cannon. It was then revealed that the Triad Spirits with their Spiritual Power could NOT be absorbed into Anima to be used for firing, but they could power it and enhance it if captured, and Trym's final stand was at the Tower of Aura, wanting the Spirits from the party, and he ultimately was defeated by them. The Triad was a symbol of peace and it was once again proven in the second Great War, that it was there to help humans promote the peace, but it was up to the mortals to figure out what to do with it in order to keep things balanced, as Celeste emphasized Balance and how great power comes with great consequences. Abilities Anyone directly in any of the three bloodlines of the three kingdoms is capable of using the Triad abilities. Each user has to develop a Marking on their body. The Marking allows Spiritual Power and Aura in the user to grow, allowing the user to build up their Bloodline's abilities and eventually be able to summon and unlock other very powerful skills. Thet's case is a little different. Everyone born into Thet's bloodline is born with enough Spiritual Power that it creates a Brand on their bodies, and controls the amount that grows. This is because of Porthos's immense power and abilities. Once the Brand builds up enough Spiritual Power, the Mark of Thet will replace the Brand, allowing summoning and other more advanced techniques. Rai was a special case, where he was NOT born with the Brand, which resulted in him having very poor aura control and it was revealed by Celeste that Rai was simply born with way too much Spiritual Power that a Brand never appeared and he ended up getting the Mark during the events of KSC at a far earlier age than anyone else in his family. Once one has the Marking, they can have buffs on their abilities and can use some more powerful aura attacks. But once the user has enough Spiritual Power built up inside them, they can eventually be able to summon projections of Porthos, Athos, or Aramis. However, if one prays to Celeste at any Celeste Shrine, the likelihood of unlocking summoning increases tremendously. It takes up a lot of energy, which was why Starla and Rai both collapsed after they summoned for the first time. Porthos's Abilities * Boosted Strength and Speed as time goes on * Summon Porthos * Morph Porthos into a weapon * Create Bird, Beast, and Dragon forms of Porthos (can be done separately at the same time) * Mortph Bird, Beast, and Dragon Porthos into a giant Griffon-type form of aura Athos's Abilities * Allows the user to combine their magic and strength into one force * Cast two different magic spells at once. * Summon Athos * Fuse with Athos * It is mentioned by Calysta that to an extent, the power is based on emotion. Aramis's Abilities * Telepathy- Can potentially communicate to massive amounts of people at once at different locations at various distances, as seen with Lissa in Part II * Teleportation- Lissa is shown to be able to do so a few times * Disguise/Illusion * Boosting Elemental aura * Summoning Aramis * Aramis fusing with a weapon Trivia * All users are said to have a close bond with their Spirits, especially the Triad of KSC * Starla, Lissa, and Rai are said to be the most powerful generation of the Triad of all time. * Those who are in the Taonian Bloodline typically get their Markings and Summonings very early, as Lissa's younger brother Raven was about 12 when he first got his. * Even though Lissa and Starla are the two heirs to their respective kingdoms while Rai is not, he's still considered to be the Triad member over his older brother Noctis, the heir to Thet's throne, simply because Rai was friends with Lissa and Starla and because he could summon Porthos first. This shows that it doesn't matter how old or which member of the bloodline anyone has to be in order to become a Triad member. * The KSC Generation will be the first to have members of the Triad marrying each other, as Starla and Rai are betrothed to each other by the end of Part II, thus strengthening the ties even further between the kingdoms. However, not much is known about what their future children would be like, since they would have the blood of both Thet and Cordelia and it is unknown what type of abilities they would have. This point will be further explored in the fourth game of Legacies Chronicles: Rising Spirits Chronicles, taking place decades and decades after the Spirits' Era.